


Just A Taste

by Sed



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Circuit Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circuits and energy, a potent combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kesomon's](http://kesomon.tumblr.com/) prompt.

“I’m gonna check out the area,” Flynn said after taking one more sip of glowing energy. The liquid ran between his cupped fingers and dribbled back into the pool, sending out tiny, luminescent ripples that gave the surface a velvety sheen.  
  
Tron watched it hungrily, barely paying attention to Flynn’s words. He grunted in acknowledgement and leaned down to take another drink. On the other bank Ram was chuckling and dipping his disc into the water. He’d probably had a bit more than he needed, but Tron wasn’t going to stop him; it was hard enough to pull his own lips away, but he sat up and wiped the back of his arm across his mouth. “Come on, Ram,” he said, “we should probably follow him.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but just another minute, okay?” Ram was grinning like a fool. He wasn’t even drinking anymore, just playing with the energy, really. Tron frowned and reached for a nearby outcropping, pulling himself to his feet. He was dizzy from the sudden rush of energy; his blue circuits seemed unusually bright, even to him. In one graceful leap he crossed the gap between one overhanging bank and the other, landing beside Ram.  
  
“I said let’s go,” he urged. Ram waved him off. “Look, we can’t stay here—”  
  
Ram rolled over onto his back and lifted his energy-filled disc over his chest. In a move that made Tron’s circuits flash a decidedly different color than blue, he slowly poured the shimmering liquid over his chest, letting it pool in the dip of his sternum. Where it slipped over his intricate chest circuits they became a deep, sensual indigo. Tron was aware that his mouth had opened, and he thought he’d said something, but all he could hear was the thrum of his own circuits as they reacted to Ram’s wanton display. “R—Ram, what…”  
  
“You should feel this,” Ram muttered as a trickle of energy slid down his side. He shivered and gasped, and before Tron even realized what he was doing, he’d dropped to his knees beside the other program. Ram’s eyes were nearly closed, but he smiled and nudged Tron’s hands with his disc. “Take my disc, get me some more, would’ya?”  
  
Tron nodded and took the disc, dipping it into the pool. When he turned back Ram was gliding his hands over his own circuits, panting and arching his back into his own touch. Tron nearly dropped the disc at the sight of it. He made to hand it back to the other program, but something stopped him. Instead he tilted it just enough to splash some of the liquid onto Ram’s neck, where it lit his circuits and beaded along the edges, leaving little spots of indigo. Ram’s hands stilled, and his eyes widened. He looked up at Tron. It was all Tron could do not to spread his hands out over every millimeter of circuitry spanning the lithe program’s frame. He leaned down, eyes locked with Ram’s, and slowly drew his tongue along the energy-dappled circuits at Ram’s neck.  
  
“Oh _users,”_ Ram groaned. He reached for Tron with shaking hands, pulling him down. Tron splayed a hand across Ram’s chest and let it trail through the accumulation of energy there. He drew his fingers up until they were next to his own mouth, then followed the trail back down with his tongue, until he was lavishing the circuits on Ram’s chest, savoring the way they pulsed an hummed under his touch.  
  
“You taste,” Tron muttered, still kissing and licking at every drop of energy he could find, “ _so good_.”  
  
“Yeah?” Ram asked breathlessly. He pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Show me.” In one swift move he was on his knees; Tron nearly fell back getting out of his way. Ram slipped onto Tron’s lap, straddling him, his fingers running over the violet circuits there and making them brighten at his touch. Tron stared for just a moment before wrapping his arms around Ram’s back. He buried his face in the smaller program’s chest and licked at his energy-soaked circuits, dragging his lips across them and moaning as Ram rocked his hips, slowly at first, but gaining in speed with each motion.  
  
Tron gripped Ram tight and lifted his hips to meet Ram’s every time the other program pushed against him. The taste of the energy on Ram’s circuits was so much shaper, so much more enticing than even the pure source next to them. They moved together, Ram muttering curses and vague prayers to whatever user he could conjure, and Tron licking and mouthing every glowing line he could reach. The violet flush of Tron’s circuits highlighted Ram’s.  
  
Just when he thought it was too much, and his system seemed on the verge of an overload, Tron felt Ram go stiff against him. The other program’s eyes were shut tight, and his circuits flickered. Realization struck Tron and he nearly lost control right then and there. He pulled Ram to him and reached for his hips, sliding them against his own and cresting a surge in sensation that carried him over the edge just behind Ram.  
  
They stayed that way, still moving just enough to feel it, each program coming back down. Ram eventually went slack against Tron. His arms hung limply.  
  
“We should go find Flynn,” Tron said. He looked away, slightly embarrassed. The weight of Ram across his lap wasn’t helping, but he couldn’t deny that it still felt amazing. The other program was warm, and the wet shine of the energy that had soaked into his armor left a trace of purple around the edges of his circuits. Tron had trouble looking away.  
  
Ram leaned back and laughed. “Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll just get my disc, if you don’t mind. I’d ask you to get it for me, but…” he looked to the side and smiled.  
  
Tron stared at him. His eyes traveled down to the long lines that ran the length of Ram’s legs. “Yeah,” he said, circuits flashing with just a hint of violet, “I know exactly what you mean.”


End file.
